Hidan's Alternative
by RatZapeera
Summary: A Hidan and Itachi Pairing, requested by Max Ferrer. Yaoi, P.S Sorry if my grammar seems put off, frankly living in a 3rd world country has something to do with it. I have a typo too. sometimes I typed Pink haired, it was suppose to be grey, My mistake.


**Hidan's Addiction**

Hidan is a perfectly normal kind of guy outside, Loves weapons. Girls, Money, like any other guy would. But inside in his heart, He craves nothing but murder and blood. He worships a God called Jashin who constantly needs a blood offering, Which Hidan more than gladly gives, But today is different, The only time Hidan gets to give the offering is, if He is sent out on a mission. No missions were ongoing, And it was pissing Hidan off.

"Why the hell, doesn't that son of a bitch Nagato give me another mission!"

He said, on the 3rd day of the missionless week.

"Damn it, I really need blood soon, Jashin does not wait"

He scanned around the area near their hideout, The villagers were gone, Moved probably to another safer location, As they were living near the Akatsuki. Hidan went back to the hideout feeling even more pissed than before, He entered the hideout. To find Itachi sitting on a corner reading a book,

"Hey Itachi, where the hell are the others?"

"They are out Hidan, Where were you?"

"Out, Scoping for someone to slaughter, Jashin is getting impatient"

Hidan stared at Itachi, Imagining to kiss the Uchiha's lips in his mind. Hidan suddenly felt horny. He sat down quickly in a chair, to hide his growing arousal.

*C'mon Hidan, Your a guy! your not some homo What the fuck just happened?!*

Hidan kept reminding himself over and over again, Yet the urge was overwhelming him. Itachi, sensing something was up activated his sharingan and stared at the grey haired man across him. "Heartbeat is a bit faster..." He thought , What is happening? Then his eye caught Hidan's groin area, *Oh...* He thought...

"Hidan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's bothering you?".

"Nothing"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Sheek! Itachi grabbed Hidan, And activating his mangyeko sharingan, pulled both of them into the Dimention where he has complete control. Using Izanagi at the same time rendered Hidan useless...

Meanwhile Hidan was shocked, by the swiftness of what just happened, He noticed he was under some kind of genjutsu. He knew he could fight it. But was consuming him faster than he could saw Itachi standing right infront of him. Hidan suddenly noticed that a breeze was present. It was so unusual, the wind was licking his body, He then looked down at himself,

"What The Hell?!"

Hidan was completely naked, His cloak, clothes and weapon had completely disappeared. He was completely nude. He also noticed another thing. His privates was in the complete view of Itachi.

"What the fuck did you do Uchiha?!"

"Nothing Hidan,"

"Where the Fuck is my clothes?!"

"Gone,"

The answer was so simple, that It gave the blood worshipper chills to his spine...

"You want to truth?" Itachi asked...

"Yeah, Answer me truthfully you little bastard!"

"Say Please..."

"No!"

Hidan clearly felt that Itachi was taunting him, Insulting his intelligence, Plus the mere fact that He is unarmed and also naked, Made him feel very vulnerable and weak, facing Itachi, It was really uncomfortable for him, because He had a feeling that every part, every aspect, even his own thoughts are being read by the Uchiha,

"Fine, Please.."

"Alright since you asked nicely, I have teleported us into a world, Where I have complete control of you and your body and everything, I can play with you as long as I want..."

Itachi smirked at the look that Hidan gave him.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I am going to do to you whatever I want, Your my little toy."

"I am no one's toy!"

Itachi moved closer to Hidan, and the Blood shinobi froze in place.

"I know you want it, Don't you Hidan?"

"And what is that?" (A hint of fear betrayed Hidan's voice)

"Don't deny it, I read your thoughts before transporting the both of us here so don't play dumb..."

*Gulp*

Hidan knew what was coming... Hidan suddenly found himself tied up head to toe, with a very strong material, And oil was running all over his body.

*Oh shit his lubricating me* He thought.

Itachi suddenly attached a piece of paper to Hidan's shoulder, Hidan felt his power slowly draining away, And his reflexes felt numb,

"What did you do to me?!" He shouted.

"I merely locked your chakra, So you can't resist me, Besides a toy does not resist his master..."

"Please don't do this..."

"Just relax and be quiet, I have things planned you for you..."

Hidan saw the Uchiha made a handsign, Suddenly he felt his member being stroked by an unseen force...

"Mmmm- No stop , mm Stop!"

He could not help moaning, The combined pleasure he felt was invading his senses, He felt stars in front of his eyes as the Invisible handjob continued. Itachi was just watching Hidan silently, He saw Hidan's member grow to its fullest length. Itachi moved closer and began rubbing the pink-heads chest and muscles sending even more pleasure signals to Hidan, *Oh Fuck , Im starting to feel tingly,* He thought with desperation, At last, Hidan couldn't keep hold on much longer, He blew his load, shoom! Blow after blow it took 6 explosions to stop the raging orgasm, "FUCK!" He screamed while all of this was happening.

"Good now your weaker, Your mine."

Using the same powers, Hidan saw himself on the bed tied up and on his back, The unseen force was forcefully spreading his legs showing his a-hole. Itachi stepped foward and grabbed Hidan by the legs and positioned himself at the Grey-heads entrance, Hidan, didn't have a clue on how did Itachi get out of his clothes, But he no longer cared.

"Alright prepare yourself bloodrinker, here I go!" Itachi said,

And with that, Itachi pushed into Hidan, He screamed with pain and pleasure as Itachi's already hard member penetrated his ass, Itachi changed his position, Hidan wondered what Itachi was waiting for, And finally Itachi found it, and Hidan's eyes bulged as his sweet spot was hit, And made pleasure into overdrive. Moaning out load, The sensation of the Dick in his G-spot made him aroused again. Itachi started slowly, making sure his head, Hit the spot dead on, Hidan could not help but moan, loudly.

"Oooohh uuuhhhh"

"You want more?"

"Yes"

"Say it"

"Fuck me!"

"again.."

"Please fuck me"

"Again!"

"Oh please I'm begging you, I want you inside me, Fuck me please!"

Itachi suddenly grabbed hold of Hidan's dick and pumped it coinciding with his own thrusts. Hidan could no longer sense anything, His reality has transformed into just Pleasure, He felt he could explode with it. Itachi pumped him faster and so did his thrusts.. Hidan didn't care if anyone heard them he screamed and screamed.

"Oooohhh Yes!"

"Im gonna climax any moment now!"

ITACHIII! He screamed.

BOOM, Hidan's member burst with his man juice, Hidan also felt his ass wet . Itachi came shortly after he did, They both lay in the bed, panting.

"Thank you" Hidan said,

Itachi kissed him on the cheek...

"Oi Hidan wake up!, stupid fool wake up!"

Hidan woke up, it was Kakuzu.

"What the hell do you want, string boy?"

"Another meeting has been called you idiot, Stop daydreaming,"

Hidan looked around, only he and Kakuzu were in the hideout, there was no sign of Itachi anywhere, *Was it all just a dream?* He thought, Kakuzu left the room for the meeting, Hidan noticed something very strange, His ass was aching plus his pants was very sticky.

"Oh well I guess I can substitute the blood for my life essence" Hidan said to himself

"Hmm, I do wonder why you do that stupid ritual anyway"

Said a sudden voice Itachi appeared in the room with a smirk.

"It was all real Hidan, in your mind, Funny how you fail at recognizing genjutsu."

"I knew it you raped me inside my head didn't you bastard"

"Only because you wanted it to"

Itachi left the room smirking all the way, leaving Hidan all by himself. Hidan took a shower got dressed and went to the meeting. The others were wondering why he was walking like a duck, They didn't know, so They all laughed. So did Hidan. Hahaha

END


End file.
